


if i say

by Romkole



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Allie centric, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternative Universe - No New Ham, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romkole/pseuds/Romkole
Summary: "You are the only person I want to spend Apocalypse with."Allie chooses to ignore the same shiver as it was in her fourteen the second before her first kiss with some guy from lacross team. She tries to think about Will. Her Will.She is in love with him, right?





	if i say

“Wake up!”  
  
Somebody’s forcefully pulling blanket and it’s suddenly becomes very cold in thin pajamas. Allie opens eyes and closes them right away, hiding head under the pillow.  
  
“What are you doing here, Harry?”  
  
“Nice PJ, Pressman.”  
  
It’s for good he doesn’t see her blush (but maybe her cheeks aren’t even capable of blushing this early). What the hell he is doing in her room at early summer morning is beyond her understanding. Harry, being real asshole, doesn’t go away, hovering. Shit.  
  
“You won’t go away, yeah?” she mumbles before raising head.  
  
“Nope. You have 15 minutes. And don’t look at me like that, I’ve already spoken with your parents.”  
  
In moments like this she almost regrets their friendship. In truth, it’s a lie. In the mornings Allie regrets everything because it’s her sister who is basically early bird with plan and cheerfulness. For Allie first few hours after sleep are somewhere between fifth and sixth circles in Hell.  
  
Harry waits her downstairs. He shines with smile, talking to her mother, and he looks fresh in casual grey t-shirt and dark jeans. He even didn’t brush his hair – they are in disheveled mess – but he smiles with ease and allure like he isn’t at his enemy’s house ( _Cassandra pointedly rattles plates in kitchen_ ).  
  
“Oh, Harry, I don’t know how you will tolerate her. Look at this sleepy monster.”  
  
“Mom…”  
  
“I’m used to it, Mrs Pressman.”  
  
Her mother knowingly smirks and Allie chooses not to think what’s going on in her head right now. She can imagine it’s all rose petals and wedding bells. Harry looks smug.  
  
In car he says that they will have breakfast on the road and that they won’t come back until Tuesday. Allie mumbles something about him being mysterious shit, but she is also impulsive, so she critics him half-heartedly.  
  
“My mom adores you. Stop smiling like Cheshire cat!” Allie puts her hand out of the car window, catching wind. ” _Harry this, Harry that…_ You know, how Cassandra is annoyed by it.”

“I’m glad.”

“Jerk.”

Allie closes eyes letting her body to relax and enjoy road mood when all you could hear is just the tyres noise. She knows Harry’s giving her wry looks, he is bad at hiding it. Allie’s absolutely out of clue what these looks mean, because she and Harry are friends since that day at school few years ago. They prepared play at the school theatre and Harry kind of stood up for her against Dewey (or he just saved Dewey from her fist, who knows how it could end). Friendship with him is the easiest thing, actually. Maybe thirteen year old Allie was a little taken with him. But what girl wouldn’t be charmed by popular guy? She outgrew it. Allie is no longer thirteen.

From his glance she wants to smile.

“You are staring, Bingham. Eyes on the road, I don’t want us to hit a deer.”

“You think, Will is somewhere around?”

Allie opens her eyes and lightly hits his arm. Harry for unknown reasons doesn’t like Will – sweet, kind Will – whom Allie knows since kindergarten. He tolerates him because of Allie but it doesn’t mean he is nice.

They drive to the lake, pitch a tent and Allie teases-teases-teases him endlessly, laughs and feels fleeting lightness all over body. This is, probably, what people call happiness. In its pure form.

“I didn’t know you can mount a tent.”

“I was in camp when I was twelve and you can find branches to start a fire and not hover over me, your Highness.”

Harry says that they are heading toward some small town (Allie doesn’t try to remember its name, because this is details), he says tomorrow they will stay in hotel for a night. Allie pretends it’s totally normal. They are friends. It’s friendship thing.

But they are sitting in the back of his car and her pressed to Harry’s chest, feeling the beat of his heart – for a one moment it falls out of tact but Allie lets this thought fly away. She listens to the world around, breaths in and out, soaking in peacefulness. Harry’s fingers play with her hair, and it’s familiar because his hands always gravitate towards her hair, constantly capture locks, unconsciously twisting in the light.

“Sleeping, Pressman?”

“Nah. It’s so quite here. Seems like we are the last humans on Earth.”

Allie feels his humming and when he speaks, his lips scrapes top of her head, warm breathing grazes tips of her ears: 

"You are the only person I want to spend Apocalypse with."

Allie chooses to ignore the same shiver as it was in her fourteen the second before her first kiss with some guy from lacross team. She tries to think about Will. Her Will.

She is in love with him for a long-long time, right?

Harry’s hand enlaces her from behind, pulling closer. Allie thinks she would never change this even for real chance to be with Will. She can say it right now but she makes herself comfortable and looks forward for the extending world.

Next morning she wakes up in tent, panics a little, realizing Harry isn’t here. It’s strange how the thought of him leaving makes her anxious (her stupid mind plays games in the morning). They’ve slept in different sleeping bags but she has never been so close to anyone.

After washing hastily Allie freezes, seeing Harry sitting static on the edge of the lake. He might be cold because he’s sitting on the ground in his jeans. Allie looks at his dark hair and shoulder line, thinking that she can be the only one who sees him like that – not the school king and snob. Just Harry.

Allie probably loves both parts because they both are him. She won’t confess it aloud, this realization hits her for the first time and hits her hard. She runs to him, hugging from behind and looks down, hardly seeing something through her own hair.

“Allie, fuck! You want me dead?”

She laughs. Harry doesn’t. Harry looks at her without smile, he looks pensively and softly. He does it often. Allie is more used to banter, she’s used to it because it’s safe. Harry switches their position and his body turns to her and his lips covers hers, where the question stills.

Allie panics. Allie is not ready, she can’t wrap her head over it, it’s too fast. She staggers back, looking at Harry with wide eyes and noticing how his face falls and he wants to say something. She wants to cry from childish resentment; from him deciding everything and for the lack of time to understand fully her own feelings. She’s never let the thoughts about them being more to take hold in her mind. Harry was always off limits, Allie was content with their friendship.

“Don’t come after me.”

She wanders in the forest. Maybe it’s egoistic and not fair to Harry, her utter rejection and hysterical defeat and that fact she just went somewhere alone. She goes circles, focusing on the branches’ crunch and raw wind. Allie thinks about the times Harry gave her rides to school, brought sweets when she got cold and how they talked about almost everything. Harry was around and didn’t ask anything, he made her smile when life sucked and gave advices when she was acting like a child. Allie pretended she didn’t care.

She comes back to find him leaning on car. He looks defeated and ashamed: not the confident boy who thinks that he is the king of the world. Allie breathes long intake of air.

“Harry.”

“Lets forget it happened.”

Allie nods automatically before coming closer. She is just scared little girl who denies responsibility for her actions and she needs to make decision right now. Breathing seems hard task, heart doesn’t function well anymore – it breaks out of the chest like crazy. Allie kisses him herself. Maybe she hadn’t enough time to think properly but she knows for sure – they have enough time ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native english speaker, so all the mistekes are mine. Also you could find me on tumblr - @romkole.


End file.
